Star Wars: Shadows Among Younglings
by DarkStorm98
Summary: Young Anakin Skywalker has just started his road to becoming a Jedi. During a crash course though the Initiates rank he'll face training, missions, and trials along side his new Jedi friends, Ahsoka Tano, and Renol Nebris, while Obi-Wan Kenobi proves to the Jedi Council that he is ready to take on an apprentice of his own.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**. . . Okay I can explain. . . No, no I really can't. It's been three years. And I am once again doing something new instead of bringing back what I had. It's probably because I'm so obsessed with **_**planning**_** that I have too many ideas I want to get to. Like, rest assured I still have plans for Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, and Five Nights at Freddy's. But. . I guess I was spurred on by Disney's Sequel Trilogy to make my own Star Wars stuff. . I was mulling over in my head whether to actually go through with my own, hopefully better (or in some cases **_**actually good**_**) version of the sequels or to go with my original plan. I have decided to stick to the original plan and put this out instead. So without further adieu, here we go.**

* * *

When they first met the boy, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn had just rescued Queen Amidala from being held prisoner on her own planet of Naboo. They landed their ship on Tatooine and set out to Mos Espa. The Queen sent her hand-maiden, Padme, with Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan stayed behind to make sure the Queen and her people didn't send _or even open_ any transmissions. Even just opening one to see what they received could open up a way for Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation to track them.

When Qui-Gon and Padme came back, Obi-Wan felt a great disturbance. Qui-Gon had told him of this very impressive boy, but seeing him in front of him was something else. This boy, Anakin Skywalker, had an immense innate connection to the Force. Despite his experience in comparison to the boy's, Obi-Wan couldn't help but compare himself, remembering how he always had to struggle just to keep up with his peers. It was always an amazement to him that he even got Qui-Gon Jinn's attention.

In truth, as much as he internally tried to deny it, he felt threatened by the boy. But as they were returning to Coruscant, and between his time with the Queen's hand-maiden and them visiting the temple, the boy's attitude and personality began to grow on him. They spoke, he began the very beginning of a bond with the boy. . He still felt uncertain about the future, but before they spoke to the council, Qui-Gon told him all he needed to hear.

"It is time for you to proceed to the next step of your Jedi career. I hope that we may continue to work together as colleagues rather than teacher and student. And that whatever is decided for young Anakin, that we may continue our relationship with him as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin was spending time with Padme Naberrie and Jar Jar Binks. He and Jar Jar were learning a game that the humans on Naboo played when they were really young. She seemed to enjoy having the distraction for a short time. He liked hearing her laugh.

"Meesa no understand. Howsa one win this game?" Jar Jar said part way though. Parts of the rules seemed to go right over his head, and Anakin would try his best to repeat Padme's instructions so she didn't have to.

Later into the game it seemed clear that the distraction wasn't enough. "The queen is worried. . She puts on a strong face but we can all tell."

Anakin tilts his head in confusion. "Why does she have to hide the fact that she's worried?" As far as he was concerned showing compassion was a good thing. Right?

"Those who show too much emotion become seen as easier targets by their enemies." Padme explained. "It's seen as a sign of weakness. If Queen Amidala showed her emotions to the Trade Federation they'd feel assured that their plan was working. But if she keeps a strong front then they might eventually give up on their ambitions." Tears began forming in her eyes. "We just want the violence to end."

It flew over Anakin's head, the secret within those words. He wouldn't know until next they arrived on Naboo.

* * *

For that split second. . . all was calm. He looked on and took a moment to take in all that was happening. . Not just immediately around him, but the whole battle that was going on. The battle was fought in four distinct areas. First up was the Gungans, effectively a distraction battle that would lead most of the Trade Federation's forces away from the city. Then came the assault on Theed Palace, where the humans of Naboo infiltrate their own castle in a bid to capture Viceroy Gunray and force him to relent. But before they could get there they lost their Jedi friends as the Sith Warrior, Darth Maul, challenged them in battle. Then while that was going some of the humans took off into space in order to attack the Lucrehulk that transmitted the signals for the OOM and B1 series Battle Droids.

All needed to work in tandem. But all had developed in ways that seemed initially dire. The Gungans were losing ground quickly, the humans in the palace were being overrun, the Jedi Padawan was separated from his master who was dealing with Maul, and the Lucrehulk's shielding proved to hold up well enough against the N-1's blaster cannons.

This would not do. But then he noticed something. . . The boy. . Skywalker. . He found himself up in space. . . and flew into the Lucrehulk. The Force is with him. He's a very interesting boy, and has just solved most of their problems for the day. The Gungans celebrate as the battle droids falter and deactivate, Queen Amidala has arrested the Viceroy. . All that was left was the Sith. . . This event was too contained. . . He needed more. . He needed. . . chaos.

* * *

Anakin raced back down from space back to Naboo. Things should be going well, the battle should be won. . So why did he feel so uneasy? He wasn't sure what it was, something just seemed to be putting him on edge. . But there was nothing to react to. Usually when this happened he just acted on instinct and was able to avoid something but this time there were no instincts, just a need to keep flying. . He tried to focus his mind like Qui-Gon would tell him but there was nothing, he didn't know what to do. So he kept flying. Back to Theed Palace.

He had been kind of worried, as he began landing back in the hanger, that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would be angry with him for heading off into battle. He wasn't even supposed to have been here. Qui-Gon told him to stay with a friend of his and Obi-Wan's on Coruscant, but he snuck back onto the Naboo ship to stay with them and Padme. At the very least, Qui-Gon was amused, but Obi-Wan and Padme worried over him. But when he followed them to Theed instead of staying with the Gungan Boss is when even Qui-Gon seemed to be wary of his antics.

When he got out of the cockpit he faltered. . . He shouldn't continue. He backed behind a wall and pulled R2-D2 aside. "Shh." He wasn't sure what he was doing, his instincts just flared up and he acted on impulse. He heard footsteps and risked a glance from behind the wall and he saw him. A red skinned man with black markings all over his face and wearing black robes. He was limping, and he was scowling, but he was there. Alive. . Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had gone to face him. Anakin froze in fear, but he stayed hidden.

The Sith warrior held out his left hand, and activated a communicator. "My Lord. I have dueled the two Jedi, but I am unable to confirm their deaths, and the rest of the plan is not going as smoothly as we had hoped. May I execute the queen to draw out our foes?"

"No, my friend." The figure in the communicator did not seem to be showing much to identify himself. Simply a black hooded robe. "This maneuver has become too complicated for the amount of planning we have done. Meet me at our usual place. We must discuss my recent success with Lord Plagueis."

"Yes, Master." The warrior, Maul, ended communication and proceeded to his own ship before taking off. Anakin waited a while longer, to be absolutely sure he hadn't been spotted, before rushing off in the direction Maul had come from, rushing to locate the two Jedi.

* * *

Sheev Palpatine addressed the boy politely. "A career as a Jedi is a most impressive one. However, I am unsure if you will be able to handle the strain." He observed the boy as they spoke, judging how he reacted to his words.

"It's everything I've ever wanted." Anakin replied, smiling. "I'll do everything I can to be the best Jedi, and then I'll free my mother on Tatooine."

Palpatine gave the boy a sad smile. "Oh, that drive, that motivation. . I can't help but feel you would serve much better learning from me than from the Jedi." Of course, he didn't mean as a politician, but for now, that would have to be what the boy believed.

"I'm sorry Chancellor Palpatine. Maybe I'll get to protect you one day." Anakin gives Palpatine a smile so youthful, so innocent, so pure. But Sheev can detect the most subtle insecurity within the, a hint of uncertainty, a hint of fear. His worry for his mother's safety, and his concern that the Jedi aren't invincible like he once believed.

The chancellor smiles. "I look forward to the day I can call upon your aid."

* * *

A young boy stood in class, practicing motions with a practice lightsaber. Everyone in his class went through the motions. Most of them were calm, he could tell, but a few, like him, were excited. With every day, they were getting closer and closer to the time when they would be chosen as Padawans.

Master Yoda seemed to come to a pause. "Younglings, I have an announcement." Everyone deactivated their lightsabers. It was then that the boy realized there were two additional people in the room. He took off his helmet and stared at them. One was a blonde boy, he seemed a little older than himself. And next to him was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He'd heard that Obi-Wan nearly got put in the Service Corps before the famous Qui-Gon Jinn took him under his wing.

"A late addition to your class, Young Anakin Skywalker is to be. A special case he is. Kenobi has already selected him as his own Padawan, but ready he will be for an apprentice when the Council puts him through his own tests."

That immediately got the Initiates talking, even the ones who were well on their way to being properly reserved Jedi. It looked like Skywalker was on his way to being something of an outcast, by the sounds of it. Some of the students were jealous that he already had someone to call Master.

It seemed that Anakin had picked up on this as well, and seemed to be a bit unsure of himself now, as opposed to the smile he had on his face when he walked in. Seeing this, the boy walked forwards to the older human boy, stood as straight as he could, though his fur could probably use some work, and smiled. "Hello. My name is Renol."

* * *

**Alright, and already there is a change. I'm not just inserting my characters into canon like I tried with Kingdom Hearts and Five Nights at Freddy's. I'm making changes, but also I've decided not to be so radical in what I change like I did with my Sonic story. There are changes, but like General Shepherd once said, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."**


	2. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

**Alright, I know I'm a bit late getting back to this but uhh. . Nope, still no excuses. On the bright side I watched Episode 12 of Clone Wars Season 7, and I also started reading another fanfiction I was informed of, called Dominoes. Never left a review, still haven't finished reading it, but I think when I eventually get to the Clones I might be able to think of something for Fives and Echo's squad. Things will be different so for all anyone knows right now they may not even end up on the Rishi Moon.**

**Either way, that won't be for a long time coming. . . Though I might make a sister story to this one about Clone Cadets, because they're a thing. Earlier than normal, actually, I'mma just spoil that little tidbit right now. Either way. . . Actually let's just get the next bit into the story, so without further adieu. . . Wait did I just say that two chapters in a row? Damn.**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a young male, his brown hair having part of it tied into a Padawan braid. His skin was light, and his eyes were a bluish grey. He tapped his foot, anxious.

He sent the data of his mission in for the Council to review before heading in to continue his training. He and his teacher, also brown haired and blue eyed, but an older, light skinned, human male, Qui-Gon went to Naboo, a lush, green, watery planet with a few Coruscant soldiers to send supplies to the people and convince the Trade Federation, a shipping conglomerate which seemed to be turning militaristic with it's battle droids, to stand down with it's blockade. This wasn't like them, though, and the Council knew this, so Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were in disguise as politicians. They were basically being held prisoner "unaware", they were sure Gunray, the Neimoidian male who served as Viceroy, thought. Being a Neimoidian, or Neimoidian Duros, Gunray had lumped grayish skin and red eyes, and he, while still cowardly compared to the rest of the galaxy, had been particularly brave for a Neimoidian, and thus seemed confident he could hold the "politicians" captive. But the reality was that they were really gathering a bit of information.

They discovered the Trade Federation were secretly under the command of two Sith, members of the organization of evil Force Users who had been mysteriously quiet for a very long time. One was hooded, the master. The apprentice was a male Zabrak with red skin and a fierce look in his eyes. The Jedi were preparing for them to return for a while but had gotten lax after two hundred years of nothing, and becoming complacent ever since, or at least that's what Qui-Gon had said, words spoken to him by his own Master before he had met Obi-Wan.

They escaped their prison and attempted to force the Viceroy to surrender but had to flee and wound up on the planet where they rescued Queen Amidala, a young brown haired, light skinned, brown eyed human girl who could be no older than 16, at that point unknown to be Sabé, a decoy for the true queen, Padme Naberrie, to whom she had an incredible resemblance, as well as picked up a Gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks, an amphibious race with light skin and large ears.

On their way to Coruscant they also picked up a boy named Anakin Skywalker, a blonde, blue eyed, light skinned slave on Tatooine before Qui-Gon swindled his owner of his ownership while they tried to fix their ship. The boy's mother, however, could not be freed from the blue Toydarian named Watto. After a short contest with the Zabrak Sith, they returned to Coruscant and partially discussed their mission with the Council before Jinn brought the topic onto the boy. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan agreed the boy was excessively talented with the Force, though they had differing initial reactions.

Qui-Gon became excessively interested in the boy, whereas Obi-Wan feared his potential, but between then and bringing Anakin before the council, Kenobi opened up to the idea of the boy being an ally. . . and a friend. The Council didn't particularly have the same faith in the boy as these two Jedi had, but before they could discuss much more it was time to head back to Naboo. They decided to leave Skywalker with a friend, Dexter Jettster, a member of the four-armed Besalisk race, but halfway to Naboo they discovered he had snuck onto their shuttle.

Too late to bring him back, they and Padme berated him for disobeying, but went on to enact their plan. They had Coruscant Defense Forces, and were to get reinforcements from the Gungans with Jar Jar's help, during which the true queen's identity would be revealed to everyone but Qui-Gon Jinn's surprise, and they would storm Theed Palace where Gunray was held up, but the Jedi were assailed by the same Sith Qui-Gon faced on Tatooine, and the two-pronged attack was split into three. A green saber and a blue saber against a _purple_ double bladed saber. It was a grueling battle and in the end, it was just _barely_ a tie. Obi-Wan and the Sith had survived, but Qui-Gon had been lost. Kenobi couldn't even recover his body. Obi-Wan was sure of one thing as young Anakin found him. . . They faced an Sith Acolyte, an apprentice like himself, on the cusp of being promoted to an Adept.

* * *

Anakin had been at the temple for a few days, learning basic Lightsaber techniques and concentrating in the Force. Practicing Form I with the other kids seemed to be the only thing that drew them together. There had been students from all types, the large, furry Wookiees, to the amphibious Mon Calamari.

"_Form I, Shii-Cho, or the Way of the Sarlaac, also the Determination Form, is the birth of lightsaber combat. It is the most basic form, and thus is an excellent way to teach Younglings how to wield a lightsaber. Be mindful of the target zones. The head, each arm, the back, and each leg."_

Anakin had tried speaking to the other kids but they clearly hadn't been the most fond of speaking with him for some reason or another. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could tell there were a variety of reasons it could be. Some seemed to look at him with similar contempt as others on Tatooine had over the years. . .

He also looked to others and saw a great deal of hesitation. Were they. . intimidated? By a new face? By someone joining when they're 'too old'? Or was this about what Qui-Gon had said? He told Anakin he had vast potential as a Jedi, hadn't he?

There seemed to be a whole host of things that could have been going through everyone's minds. He wanted to know. . . He didn't like this isolating feeling. He thought that when he left Tatooine it would be gone but. . it's more like he's just isolated in a different way than before.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Anakin gasps and turns his head to the right to look at his furry acquaintance. He had tannish fur with dark green patches, yet the top of his head also sported crimson red hair, and his eyes were. . Actually his eyes never seemed to decide on a color. They'd go through different colors like red, purple, green, and blue. They actually turned yellow too, and Anakin always thought the older Jedi stiffened for a few seconds when that happened.

Anakin briefly sees the image of the Zabrak from Tatooine and Naboo flash before his eyes, but he shakes his head and looks back at the furry boy. He couldn't remember what species he was, but Anakin remembered something about a planet named "Minalra". The boy introduced himself as Renol, right? He seemed to be the only one aside from Knights and Masters who initiated conversation with Anakin.

"I'm. . . not really welcomed here." He began. "The other initiates don't really like me being here. . They're not subtle." It was pretty obvious, but no one seemed to be doing anything about it.

Renol seemed to go deep in thought himself for a few moments, looking Anakin over, before he turned to look at his fellow initiates. Why did he bother coming to Anakin's side? He'd have known the Initiates longer, why talk to him? "I guess I can see why. You're a rare sight, you know. . An older kid coming to the temple."

"I don't think I'm that much older than you. . Am I?" Anakin stared at Renol in confusion. . Wait, hadn't Ma. . . hadn't Yoda said something about that at some point?

"No, I don't mean older than I am now. . There are older Initiates anyway. I mean. . Most of us only know the temple life. We've been here all our lives. But you. . We don't see anyone brought here later. It's. . . It almost feels unnatural. Like something that shouldn't happen."

"Oh. . . When I initially showed up. . The council told me I was too old even though I passed their test perfectly. What's the oldest you've seen someone show up?" He was curious. How much older could he possibly be? Did he miss it by a year or two?

"I hear the drop off point is three or four years is what I'm usually told people are when I see them." Oh. . That's. . A bit longer than two years.

* * *

The male Zabrak, Darth Maul, stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the room, staring up at the others within the room. He could feel their focus on him, and it kind of made him the slightest bit uncomfortable. He did not like the feeling of being judged that it instilled within him.

"Your mission was not a success." Plagueis, the tall Muun, was the first to speak. He seemed to be the one giving Maul the worst glare. "From your own accounts, you deliberately let their pilots get out into space so you could intimidate the Jedi."

Maul looked away with a growl. He wanted to defend his decision, saying that the Jedi would take priority, that he would have to take them out before he was able to get at the pilots. But he held his tongue.

Sidious, a human male and Maul's instructor, was the next to speak. "Your fight with the Jedi was impressive, especially since the older one was a Master. . But you hadn't even attempted to get past them to stop those pilots." And there it was, why he kept his mouth shut.

"I apologize, my masters." He bowed his head to them. He waited for them to continue. He didn't speak much more than necessary. He preferred letting action carry the weight rather than his words.

Maul could feel Sidious well up in pride and looked up at him in confusion, but he wasn't looking at him. He was looking around at the others who seemed to be deferring judgement to him. Sidious grinned, and Maul recalled that Sidious himself was an Acolyte once, his teacher, Plagueis, sat in this very room as well.

He was proud of himself, and let everyone know it, before fixing his gaze back onto Maul. "You were so close, my apprentice. In spite of your failure to finish the job, you did defeat those Jedi spectacularly. But strength will mean nothing if you cannot control the situation. I'm afraid you will need additional instruction."

Maul growled, but had no choice but to accept this judgement. He knew where his place was. But he finds his mind wandering. He had neglected to inform them as to exactly why he was unable to finish the job. That Jedi. . No, he was not a fully fledged Knight. That _boy_. . . He had humiliated him. . What had he been called? Obi-Wan Kenobi. . That boy would feel his wrath one of these days.

* * *

Obi-Wan swung Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber, practicing his Form IV. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't his training, the Masters were helping him complete it quite well.

"_Form IV, Ataru, or the Way of the Hawk-Bat, also the Aggression Form. A form used since the war with the Mandalorians, it is a very acrobatic form developed for very fast and agile attacks and defenses, but it falls short in prolonged combat, against blasters, and confined spaces."_

What was it? It couldn't be the blasters. He had dealt with the Battle Droids easily enough, and he had Form V to thank for that. Or rather, part of Form V.

"_Form V, Shien and Djem So, the Way of the Krayt Dragon, and the Perseverance Form. Developed from Forms II and III to make strong use of counterattacks. Shien was useful for deflecting blaster bolts with pinpoint accuracy while Djem So was more suited to lightsaber vs lightsaber combat, but Shien was most suited for multiple blasters while Djem So was lacking mobility."_

He never really noticed how well Form IV and Form V complemented each other. If he were to specialize in Djem So, then his acrobatics in Ataru would make up for Djem So's lack of mobility, and Djem So's counterattacks would make up for Ataru's shortcomings in prolonged combat. . . Maybe he should switch his main specialty to Form V, actually. . Yes, that might be it, but he thinks more on it. . He had also dabbled in Form VI as well.

"_Form VI, Niman, the Way of the Rancor, the Moderation Form, as well as the Diplomat's Form. It was developed in order to suitably combine the previous five Lightsaber forms into a single form that could be used as an answer to any situation, though on the other hand it is never the best answer to any situation, aside from perhaps utilizing a second lightsaber or incorporating force powers into your fighting style."_

He had been most interested in the utilization of Force powers when he had begun studying it, but found he hadn't really done a whole lot of that when he faced the Zabrak. . Yes, that was the root of the issue. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were both Form IV specialists. They came at the Zabrak the same way, and thus they were both able to be countered the same way. That was what was bothering Kenobi.

But Shien didn't strike him as the answer. Maybe he should try his hand at Djem So? No, he deactivated his lightsaber and headed out of the room to seek out the Battlemaster, Cin Drallig. Obi-Wan would have to master Soresu.

"_Form III, Soresu, the Way of the Mynock, as well as the Resilience Form. Developed from Form I's blast deflection training, Soresu was designed to maximize defensive coverage and minimize the user's exposure to ranged weaponry, though it was sorely lacking in offensive capabilities."_

He would continue with his old line of thinking, using one form in order to make up for the weaknesses in another, but Form III was more along his new line of thinking than Form V. He had to outlast his opponents. He couldn't rely on raw strength that Form V promotes, or Force powers with Form VI. He didn't have a great deal of innate power for either. His weak connection to the Force was one of his insecurities, actually. He needed Soresu.

* * *

Renol practically drags Anakin along with a grin and quiet footsteps, finding a more secluded spot for them to take a look at their spoils.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this." Anakin whispers. "I practically just got here, and people already don't like me as is." Although, he did stare rather curiously at the object in Renol's hands when they got to the room he wished to set it down in.

Renol just shook his head and grinned. "Hey, this whole operation was _my_ idea, so if anybody's taking the fall for it it's me." He chuckles quietly. "Besides, if we're going to be great and powerful Jedi Knights, sometimes you gotta be willing to take a few risks. Now help me open this."

Anakin sighed, and held out a hand to the object. Renol did the same, and the cube began to open up on it's corners before revealing the secrets inside. They had pilfered a Jedi Holocron, and now they would get early instruction as to the other six forms of Lightsaber combat.

They already knew Form I, so they only paid attention to that in so far as knowing when it ended and Form II began.

"_Form II, Makashi, the Way of the Ysalamiri, the Contention Form. This form was developed in order to address Form I's lack of instruction in Lightsaber combat. Form II was designed to exercise precision and efficiency. An elegant form that taught you to outmaneuver your opponents, but it's focus on Saber vs Saber combat meant it lacked a real way to deal with blaster wielding opponents."_

The holocron not only contained an explanation of the two forms, but also the Jedi that explained them also provided a demonstration of the blade and footwork expected of practitioners of the form, and also dueled another Jedi with the form as well.

The same was done for Forms III, IV, V, and VI. Form I was obviously the most basic, as that was the one taught to Younglings like themselves, and thus also the easiest. Form II was the most elegant, Form III had the most subtle movements that Anakin and Renol both had trouble noticing sometimes. Ataru had the most obvious movements and was the most agile, Form V almost seemed more aggressive than Ataru, and was definitely a very dominating form, both variations, actually. And Form VI made an attempt to put it all together, and since it didn't have to go to any extremes it seemed to be the most relaxed form of them all.

"_Form VII, Juyo, the Way of the Vornskr, and the Ferocity Form. A bold form that utilizes controlled passion. It's unpredictable and necessitates excessive usage of energy, leaving one vulnerable to their opponents Force attacks. It is a vicious form, filled with fury and an odd, dangerous take on gracefulness. This is a dangerous form, and is a favorite of those who stand dangerously close to the Dark Side."_

They didn't see a demonstration of this form, because the holocron abruptly closed and flew out of the room and into the waiting hands of the diminutive, green Grand Master. "Impatient, are we? Hmm?"

"M-master Yoda!" Renol sprang to his feet with wide eyes. "H-hey. Uhh. . I was just. . I just thought it would be a great idea to. . . you know. . get a head start on things, right?" Anakin got to his feet just a little slower, just as surprised.

Yoda's ears raised in amusement as he stared at the two younglings. "Pace you through these things for a reason, we do. You are not ready for the advanced Forms. Now come, back to your bunks, you must go."

Anakin and Renol followed in silence, but they shared a look with each other as they went. A look of arrogance, or maybe it was just confidence. A look that said 'I am definitely ready.'

* * *

**And now I'm finished. . Actually, I'm finished with two chapters, almost. You see, I wrote chapter two already as Chapter one, but something didn't sit right with the chapter for me, so I let it sit there for a while, and then it came to me. It seemed like it was missing some establishing events. So I renamed it Chapter two and wrote this as Chapter one. Now I feel like this is finished, but Chapter two could use some work, so I'll get to that in a bit.**


End file.
